Juntos
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Después de la pelea contra Krory, Devitto y Jasdero apenas y escapan muy malheridos. En el camino, tendrán una pequeña charla en la que mostraran, aunque levemente, sus mayores miedos y se apoyaran. Porque ambos son uno.


**Espero que os guste este oneshot de Jasdevi. Nunca he escrito de D. Gray Man aunque me he visto el manga hasta donde se ha quedado el autor y me encanta. **

**Devitto y Jasdero son mis personajes favoritos de esta serie pero, para mi desgracia, hay pocos fics de ellos en español y me he tenido que leer también en ingles que también hay pocos ( aunque más que en español jajaja )**

**Advertencia: Yaoi ligero ( Shonen-ai ), insultos y algunos spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man no me pertenece.**

* * *

Me dolía todo el cuerpo por culpa de ese estúpido exorcista con pinta de vampiro y su maldita inocencia. Pensaba que sería fácil acabar con él, sin embargo, aquí me encuentro yo herido con mi hermano al lado igual de herido que yo. Ambos nos quejamos de nuestras heridas y es que ser herido, siendo un Noe, por la inocencia es muy doloroso. Nosotros no podemos soportarla, es imposible. Esta es la que nos hiere y, esta misma, la que mató a uno de mi familia.

Miro a mi hermano, Jasdero, que se sujeta el brazo derecho con mucho dolor. Verlo así, tan indefenso y herido, hace que tenga miedo de perderle. Suena tonto hasta para mi, pero es así. Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria y no nos hemos separado nunca. Verlo morir sería la peor pesadilla para mi y viceversa.

Hasta hace poco, estábamos en nuestra forma fusionada Jasdevi peleando y, ahora, estamos separados de nuevo tirados por el pasillo que hay detrás de la puerta de salida por donde se han ido los otros exorcistas. Siento el temblor del suelo, dentro de poco toda la sala será destruida y, si seguimos aquí dentro, nosotros también. Me incorporo un poco llamando la atención de Jasdero, quien me mira entre con miedo, enfadado y dolido.

-Devi... -Susurra él. -Dero tiene miedo de que muramos los dos. Dero no quiere que Devi muera.

-Dero, joder, no moriré y tu tampoco. -Me levanté con las piernas temblorosas y le tendí la mano. -Nos tenemos que ir, Dero. No podemos quedarnos más aquí.

-Estamos heridos por la inocencia, Devi.

-Por eso mismo; necesitamos la ayuda del Conde aunque me cueste admitirlo. Necesitamos recuperarnos de las heridas lo que será un largo tiempo hasta que nos curemos.

-Dero odia la inocencia... -Susurra el mientras coge mi mano y se levanta poco a poco. -Dero odia la inocencia y a los humanos. Siempre nos hacen daño.

-Por eso mismo debemos salir de aquí, para recuperarnos de la pelea con ese estúpido vampiro y poder seguir matando exorcistas.

Jasdero se apoya ligeramente en mi mientras caminamos hacia la salida lentamente. Me gustaría ir más rápido pero lamentablemente nuestro estado no nos permite algo así. Juro por el Conde del Milenio que, cuando me haya recuperado, mataré a ese exorcista que nos ha echo esto y le haré sufrir todo lo que pueda y más. Después, ya me encargaré de los demás. No, mentira, mejor dicho nos encargaremos.

Miró de reojo a Jasdero que, para mi sorpresa, está en silencio. Debe de dolerle mucho para que no diga ni una palabra. Se cuanto sufre, yo sufro igual. Siempre sentimos el mismo dolor, las mismas alegrías y las mismas penas.

-Dios, espero que podamos llegar antes de que todo esto se destroce.

-Dero no quiere que menciones mucho a Dios, el Conde podría enfadarse, hii. -Me alegro de que se haya animado un poco, hasta a soltado esa maldita muletilla.

-Entonces no lo mencionaré, no quiero someterme a la ira del Conde, sería muy molesto.

-¿Tanto como ser herido por una odiosa inocencia? -Lo miro pensativo. Es una buena pregunta.

-Mm... No, no tanto. Sería la segunda cosa más molesta entonces. -Jasdero se ríe dándome la razón y seguimos caminando por el pasillo, del cual puedo ver el final. Siento el poder de Tyki y la estridente risa de Road. -El vagabundo está peleando, espero que mate a todos esos malditos exorcistas.

-Ojalá sea así, hii.

Llegamos por fin a donde una hora antes, mas o menos, Tyki leía un libro mientras Road miraba la ropa que ponerse. El mismo lugar donde los cuatro lloramos la muerte de nuestra familia, Skin: el Noé de la ira. No es un buen recuerdo, pero me alegro que el exorcista que lo mató no haya salido del lugar, puesto que este ahora ya no existe y, por lo tanto, él tampoco. Que se pudra.

Nos sentamos en el largo y ancho sofá con un enorme suspiro de cansancio. Este lugar pronto también desaparecerá, pero sirve para descansar de mientras. Se puede escuchar desde aquí la pelea que se lleva acabo arriba. Tyki es fuerte, podrá vencer si no hace el tonto como siempre y Road es un hueso duro de roer, no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente tampoco. Esa chica tan molesta es demasiado fuerte y lista para que ellos acaben con ella.

El brazo me duele horrores, siento las pulsaciones en el brazo y como poco a poco el dolor se extiende hasta alcanzar el hombro. Lo confirmo cuando ver a Jasdero sujetarse su hombro. Sujeto su mano con fuerza y este hace lo mismo. Ambos miramos al frente, ambos con la cabeza bien alta y el cuerpo recto sin mostrar nuestras debilidades como el Conde nos ha enseñado.

Le debemos mucho al Conde del Milenio. Cuando eramos pequeños, fuimos tratados muy mal por los estúpidos humanos y, aunque tuvimos algunos amigos, estos no hacían nada para evitarlo. Cuando despertamos como Noe, nos encargamos de matar a cada uno de los ciudadanos del pequeño pueblo. El Conde nos recogió y nos dio una educación suficiente para saber lo que todo niño rico, nos entrenó y nos cuidó. Pero, hay algo que se olvidó enseñarnos y es vivir sin el otro. Si Jasdero muriera, yo moriría con él. No podría soportar un mundo sin sus tonterías, sin sus preguntas inocentes o sus bromas y gritos.

Juntos somos poderosos, muy fuertes y podemos hacer lo que sea; pero separados no podemos hacer nada, no somos nada. Todo porque representamos un mismo Noe, porque somos gemelos que se han apoyado entre ellos sin la ayuda de los demás. Jamás hemos necesitado del apoyo ajeno, solo nos valemos con nosotros mismos.

-Devi... -Habló Jasdero.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Cuando nos recuperemos, promete a Dero que mataremos a muchos exorcistas.

-Te lo prometo.

-Pero Dero quiere sellar el pacto como solo Devi sabe, hii. -Sonrío por el comentario de Jasdero y me acerco a el poco a poco.

-Que así sea. -Le beso. Un pequeño,casto pero delicioso beso.

Sí, somos dos que forman uno. Si uno muere, el otro lo hace. Pelearemos hasta el final de esta guerra, mataremos a todos esos malditos exorcistas y destruiremos todas las inocencias y por último acabaremos con todos esos asquerosos humanos que confían en ese '' dios''. Son patéticos, todos ellos son patéticos. Nosotros somos superiores, somos los que purificaran el mundo. Todo gracias al Conde, al que le debemos todo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me preguntaba que habría sucedido con ellos y como escaparon después, así que hice este fic como versión mía de como escaparon. **


End file.
